Problem: Nadia ate 2 slices of pie. Luis ate 1 slice. If there were initially 5 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${3}$ out of $5$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the pie.